The techniques described herein relate generally to communication techniques that utilize bus technologies other than Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) to facilitate communication between electronic devices configured to communicate via I2C.
Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) is a popular serial bus technology frequently used to connect peripheral devices to processors and microcontrollers. For instance, an I2C bus may be deployed in personal computer motherboards, in embedded systems or in cellular telephones. Typically, an I2C bus is used to communicate between devices over short distances where the devices are attached to the same circuit board and share a common power supply.